


Уроки вождения

by RozeAlin



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozeAlin/pseuds/RozeAlin
Summary: Она так и не научилась хорошо водить, несмотря на её стаж. За столько лет она получала немало предложений от гонщиков дать ей пару уроков. От Дэвида и Жака тогда, до Сьюзи и Фелипе сейчас. И Клэр всегда отказывалась.У неё был, есть и будет только один учитель. Айртон Сенна. Трехкратный чемпион, легенда Формулы-1. Её друг.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Driving Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850283) by [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness). 



> Переведено для Зимней Фандомной Битвы 2017, комнада WTF Formula One 2017.  
> Бета - irguiz

Айртон шел по коридору к кабинету Фрэнка. Ну, он надеялся, что это кабинет Фрэнка. Ему передали, что босс хочет его видеть. Узнать, как он устроился в команде. Сам бразилец уже достаточно освоился в «Уильямсе» за зимний перерыв и с нетерпением ждал начала сезона. Но до сих пор порой терялся в коридорах завода. Он заметно расслабился, услышав из-за двери голос Фрэнка, хотя в его голосе были слышны нотки напряжения от ссоры. Айртон просто не мог удержаться, чтобы не остановиться и не послушать.  
\- Фрэнк, ни за что больше я не сделаю то, о чем просишь, - был слышен голос Деймона, напарника Айртона по команде.  
\- Деймон, всё не так уж и плохо.  
\- Нет, плохо, - возразил Хилл. - Я даже не знал, что можно столько выжать из маленькой машины на проселочных дорогах. Оказывается, можно.  
Айртон постучался.  
\- Входите, - разрешил Фрэнк, и Айртон вошел в кабинет. - Ах, здравствуй, Айртон. Ты хорошо устроился, я надеюсь?  
\- Да, хорошо, - кивнул он. - О чем спор, если не секрет?  
Фрэнк вздохнул.  
\- Деймон тут...  
\- Деймон тут оказал было услугу Фрэнку, касающуюся его семьи, - суровым голосом встрял Деймон. - О чем жалею сейчас. Честно, это было словно гонка в Монако.  
\- Ты хочешь мне сказать, что поездка на слабосильной машине с 17-летней девушкой могла так укатать тебя, как одна из самых экстремальных городских трасс в мире? - спросил Фрэнк.  
\- Да, - ответил Деймон. Айртон не смог сдержать смех. - Перестань, это не смешно!  
\- Прости, Деймон, но ты должен признаться сам себе, что это смешно.  
\- Смешно, говоришь, - нахмурился Деймон. - Я тебе вот что скажу, Айртон. В следующий раз сам можешь помочь Клэр с практикой вождения.  
Деймон практически вылетел из кабинета. Айртон повернулся к Фрэнку.  
\- Клэр? Он учил твою дочь водить?  
\- Да, в качестве одолжения мне и Джинни. Она только недавно получила предварительную лицензию, и нужно, чтобы с ней был кто-нибудь во время вождения.  
Айртон был озадачен.  
\- Разве Джинни не может? - спросил он, намекая на маму Клэр. Фрэнк нахмурился.  
\- Мы пробовали. После совместной поездки они не разговаривали друг с другом пять часов. Мы решили, что ради их отношений, Джинни не будет её сопровождающей, - объяснил Фрэнк. Айртон задумался. Он мало что знал о дочери Уильямса, кроме того, что слышал на базе. 17 лет, очень милая, частенько помогает отцу в свободное от школы время, но он даже не знал, как она выглядит.  
\- Знаешь что, я буду ездить с ней, - слова вырвались прежде, чем он смог их обдумать.  
\- Айртон, правда, ты не обязан делать это. У тебя же подготовка к новому сезону идет полным ходом.  
\- Нет, я хочу. Я буду счастлив дать твоему Ангелу пару уроков.  
Айртон верил, что вождение было необходимым навыком в жизни, и Клэр не должна лишаться этого только потому, что Дэймон не хотел учить её после одного проведенного урока. Он понял, что выиграл этот спор, когда заметил, что Фрэнк, тщательно взвесив все «за» и «против», расслабился.  
\- Ну, хорошо.  
\- Я буду приглядывать за ней, как за родной, - улыбнулся Айртон, собираясь выходить.  
\- Айртон, - он обернулся и увидел улыбку на лице Фрэнка. - Спасибо. И удачи тебе.

\- Знаешь, есть много других способ понравиться Фрэнку, когда ты не будешь рисковать своим здоровьем в машине его дочери, - покачал головой Деймон. По его мнению, Айртон был сумасшедшим.  
Они стояли на парковке в Гроуве возле маленькой красной машины. Сегодня Айртон впервые сопровождал Клэр на её первый урок. А Деймон пришел пожелать удачи. И предложить ему шлем.  
«Поверь, он тебе пригодится», - сказал Деймон. Айртон без слов вернул ему шлем обратно. Он не верил, что Клэр настолько плохо водит.  
\- Я не ищу одобрения Фрэнка, - сказал он. - Я лишь хочу научить молодую девушку необходимым навыкам вождения.  
В это время на парковке появилась Клэр. Он сразу понял, что это она: девушка была очень похожа на своих родителей. В той уверенности, с какой она шла, он видел Фрэнка, хотя по поведению было отчетливо заметно влияние Джинни.  
В ожидании поездки, она улыбалась, и это словно озаряло все вокруг.  
\- Здравствуйте, Айртон, спасибо за то, что согласились проехаться со мной, - улыбнулась девушка и повернулась к Деймону, увидев, что он тоже здесь. - Привет, Деймон.  
\- Клэр, - кивнул Деймон.  
\- А что ты здесь делаешь? - спросила она, подходя к двери с водительской стороны.  
Деймон облокотился на капот.  
\- Я пришел пожелать Айртону удачи. И предложить одеть шлем, - с ухмылкой сказал Хилл.  
\- Правда, Деймон? Это лучшее, что ты придумал? - спросила Клэр, приподняв бровь. Айртон усмехнулся. Характер Джинни налицо. - Я думаю, что небольшая поездка не повредит Айртону. Правда?  
\- Да, Ангел, - улыбнулся тот, когда девушка обернулась к нему, прежде чем снова стать молчаливым слушателем этого «разговора».  
Деймон на мгновенье замолк, думая, что ответить.  
\- Один урок. Ты продержишься один урок, а потом передашь её какому-нибудь ничего не подозревающему инженеру, - хмыкнул Деймон, уходя с парковки.  
По поникшим плечам Клэр Айртон понял, что слова Деймона очень задели её. Она просто не хотела показывать, что ей больно.  
\- Он, вероятно, прав, - вздохнула девушка. - Ты откажешься после первого же урока. Как и все. Я ужасна.  
\- Я не все, Клэр, - возразил Сенна. Он облокотился о крышу авто и посмотрел на нее. Пару минут они молчали, пристально разглядывая друг друга, словно пытаясь прочитать мысли.  
Первым нарушил тишину Айртон, побарабанив по крыше.  
\- Ну, что, мисс Уильямс, готовы? Дорога ждет,. - улыбнувшись, произнес он. Клэр улыбнулась в ответ.

 

\- Ангел, ты знаешь про педаль между газом и сцеплением? - спросил Айртон.  
\- Да. Тормоз. А что? - не поняла Клэр.  
\- Пожалуйста, нажимай на неё, когда входишь в повороты, - попросил Сенна.  
После часа езды стало понятно, почему Дэймон так боялся ездить с ней. На прямых всё было нормально, девушка придерживалась скоростного ограничения и не разгонялась. Проблема была в поворотах — даже в них она не сбавляла скорости. Понимая, что это не уместно, он все же был поражен, как она вводила это небольшое авто в поворот.  
На следующем повороте Клэр последовала его совету и сняла ногу с педали газа, печально вздохнув.  
\- Я — катастрофа, - сказала девушка, снижая скорость при въезде в деревню.  
\- Клэр, ты не катастрофа. Тебе просто надо быть аккуратнее, - возразил Айртон. Когда машина остановилось на светофоре, он отстегнул ремень безопасности. - Меняемся. Ты уже много времени за рулем, теперь моя очередь.  
Они поменялись местами, и Айртон повез ее через деревушку к окраине, где можно было увеличить скорость.  
\- Смотри, как надо тормозить в повороте.  
Айртон ввел машину в занос немного раньше, и со стороны это выглядело так, словно он практически не управлял ею.  
\- Как ты это сделал? Как ты умудрился превратить уроки вождения в развлечение? - Клэр была в восторге. Айртон усмехнулся.  
\- Ангел, я гонщик, это моя работа.  
Он еще раз повторил свой трюк со входом в поворот и сказал:  
\- Мы ещё заставим Деймона взять свои слова назад.  
Он видел, как на лице Клэр расцвела улыбка, и она кивнула его словам. Потом он перевел глаза обратно на дорогу, показывая правильный пример вождения.  
\- Да. Давай заставим Деймона взять свои слова назад.

 

В течение последующих недель был виден прогресс, и Айртону начало нравиться проводить время с Клэр, обучая её вождению. Девушка быстро справилась с поворотами, и они могли несколько часов кататься по просёлочным дорогам. Для необходимого Клэр перерыва они останавливались в местной деревушке и пили чай. Ну и чтобы Клэр практиковалась в парковке, так как, надо было быть честным, девушка не умела парковаться.  
В кофейне девушка всегда заказывала любимый морковный пирог, и иногда делилась с ним. Айртон частенько рассказывал ей о своей борьбе с Простом за чемпионские титулы, о чем Клэр слушала с замиранием сердца. А сама девушка могла рассказывать о приключениях на фабрике, в которые она попадала вместе с братьями.

Айртон был немного растерян, когда после предсезонных тестов Фрэнк пригласил его побеседовать. Ему нравилось быть частью команды, он познакомился со всеми ребятами, он любил проводить здесь время. И он надеялся, что Фрэнк не будет чем-либо огорчен, пока шел к нему в кабинет.  
\- Входите, - раздался голос Фрэнка.  
\- Здравствуй, Фрэнк, ты хотел меня видеть?  
\- Да, присаживайся. - Сенна сел на указанное кресло. Фрэнк заметил его беспокойство и успокаивающе улыбнулся. - Я лишь хотел сказать спасибо за то, что ты помогаешь Клэр с уроками. И хотел, чтобы ты знал — если тебе нужно будет больше времени для подготовки, я их прекращу.  
\- Нет! - Айртон не мог и подумать о таком. - Клэр так близка к тому, чтобы сдать тест, нельзя сейчас взять и разорвать соглашение.  
\- Всё-таки скоро начало сезона, тебе может не хватать времени, - Фрэнк видел, что Айртон по-настоящему обеспокоен его словами. - Но я рад слышать, что уроки не проходят даром.  
\- Я найду время. Я обещаю, это не отразится на гонках. Просто я пообещал твоему Ангелу, что я буду ездить вместе с ней, пока она не получит права, и я не могу разбить её надежды. - Уильямс слушал объяснения Сенны и понимал, что никак не сможет повлиять на него. Он был очень упрям и хотел сдержать слово. Особенно данное Клэр.  
\- Пока это приносит тебе удовольствие и не влияет на гонки, можешь и дальше помогать Клэр с практикой. - От этих слов Фрэнка на лице Айртона появилась улыбка. - Я просто хотел дать тебе шанс отказаться сейчас, пока сезон не вступил в полную силу.  
\- Спасибо, Фрэнк, но я очень хочу увидеть, как Клэр получит свои права, - Айртон посмотрел на часы и извинился. - А теперь прошу прощенья, скоро приедет Клэр на уроки.  
\- Ничего страшного, - улыбнулся Фрэнк. - Ты можешь идти. Спасибо. И это предложение так и остается в силе: ты можешь отказаться в любой момент.  
\- Я пообещал Ангелу, что я помогу ей сдать на права. И я буду с ней до конца.

 

\- Айртон, нам надо идти, - его ассистент подгоняла гонщика, пока он ждал возле входа на завод Уильямс, уже с сумками. Он смотрел на улицу, где лил дождь.  
\- У нас осталось еще пять минут, - на это возражение его ассистент тяжело вздохнула. - Только пять минут.  
\- Хорошо, - девушка согласилась с ним и отошла позвонить.  
\- Ну же, Ангел мой, - сказал Айртон про себя. Он не хотел уезжать без новостей. Сегодня у Клэр была теория. И он не хотел уезжать, не узнав результат. Однако он понимал, что на ожидание есть только выторгованные пять минут, и когда прошли две, он уже отчаялся, пока не увидел Клэр. Её одежда промокла, а с волос лилась вода.  
\- Прости, я не могла нормально припарковаться под дождем, - от бега голос Клэр немного срывался, но на её лице была счастливая улыбка, а в руках был листок. - Я прошла!  
\- Поздравляю! - Айртон обнял девушку и расцеловал в обе щеки. Ему было всё равно, что его одежда впитала влагу, он просто хотел её обнять. - Это замечательная новость. Теперь ты еще на шаг ближе к получению прав. Я так горжусь тобой!  
\- Спасибо, - ответила Клэр. - Но придержи гордость до тех пор, пока я не получу права.  
\- Хорошо, - рассмеялся Айртон. - Это и правда очень хорошая новость. Погоди-ка, - он достал из сумки сверток и протянул девушке. - Это кусок праздничного пирога, я прихватил его по дороге сюда.  
\- Спасибо, Айртон!  
Их разговор прервала ассистент Айртона.  
\- Всё, мне пора. Поздравляю, Ангел мой, увидимся после гонки, - одной рукой Айртон схватил сумку, а второй притянул Клэр к себе и поцеловал её в лоб. - Веди себя хорошо.

 

\- Итак... - протянула Клэр, паркуясь на своем месте возле завода Уильямс. Айртон взглянул на неё, не показывая не единой эмоции. Клэр немного съежилась под его взглядом. Лицо Айртона было каменным, однако через некоторое время он всё же не выдержал и улыбнулся.  
\- Ангел мой, это было замечательно! - От слов Айртона щеки Клэр покрылись небольшим румянцем. - Есть пара недочетов, но их легко исправить. Проведем еще один урок за день до теста, и ты будешь готова.  
\- Ты так думаешь?  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Айртон. - Ты правда готова для теста. Что-то не так?  
Айртон видел, как радость на её лице исчезла, а плечи поникли.  
\- Нет, нет, просто я буду скучать по всему этому.  
Ей на самом деле нравились уроки с Айртоном, И тот факт, что после теста, они перестанут общаться, удручал её.  
\- Ох, Клэри, - он не выдержал и обнял её. - Мы всё также будем видеться на заводе. И даже когда ты получишь права, ничто не мешает нам ездить вместе.  
\- Я знаю, - она кивнула ему в плечо. - Просто это не будет тоже самое.  
\- Знаешь что, Ангел мой, когда ты пройдешь свой тест, мы поедем в небольшое турне. Куда угодно. Победный круг. Твоей победы. Мы остановимся у нашего кафе, и я даже закажу себе отдельный кусок пирога. А потом, когда мы наедимся, мы вернемся сюда и посмеемся над Деймоном. И заставим его пожалеть о тех словах.  
\- Звучит интересно, - Клэр снова улыбалась. Айртон был рад видеть улыбку на её лице, но, посмотрев на часы, вздохнул. - Я рад, что мы с тобой поездили и вернулись вовремя, но, Ангел, мне пора ехать.  
\- Я знаю, - Клэр кивнула. - Удачи на гонке и наслаждайся Италией.  
\- Буду, - он напоследок обнял девушку и вылез из машины. Клэр даже знать не знала, что это последний раз, когда она видела Айртона.

 

\- Ты не обязана завтра сдавать экзамен, - Клэр посмотрела на отца, произнесшего эти слова. Последние несколько дней в доме стояла тишина. Никто не говорил с тех самых пор, как узнали об Айртоне. Никто не хотел говорить. Никто не знал, что говорить. Клэр всё время плакала в своей комнате, вспоминая человека, легенду, друга. Она будет всегда скучать по нему, его улыбке и «Ангелу». Скучать по их разговорам, шуткам и веселью за чашкой чая. Скучать по тому, как он мог зажечь гоночную трассу или обычную дорогу, сидя за рулем авто. И, конечно же, по тому, что он, трехкратный чемпион мира по автогонкам, занятой человек, нашел время, чтобы научить её водить.  
Она даже не вспоминала о своем тесте, это казалось таким незначительным сейчас. Слезы снова полились из её глаз, когда она вспомнила, что сегодня должен был быть их последний урок. Последний шанс улучшить навыки перед завтрашним тестом.  
\- Мы можем попросить перенести его. Все поймут, - Фрэнк очень переживал за дочь.  
\- Я пройду его. - Она по-детски шмыгнула носом. - Я хочу показать ему, что он был прав, что я могу его сдать.  
Фрэнк вздохнул.  
\- Клэр, милая, ты только что пережила шок. Как и все мы. Ты не обязана проходить тест именно завтра.  
\- Нет! - Клэр немного повысила голос. - Я хочу пройти его завтра. Мы уже все распланировали на завтра. Я пойду на тест и сдам его, - голос девушки сорвался. - А потом мы поехали бы в маленькое турне по здешним краям. И мы бы остановились в том кафе на чай. И он бы заказал себе отдельный кусок пирога, а не таскал бы мой. И мы бы утерли нос Деймону, что он сомневался в нас, что он говорил, что у Айртона не выйдет. Что он не сдался и не бросил меня, как остальные. И... И... И Айртон гордился бы мной, что я сдала тест!  
Клэр не выдержала и разревелась. Фрэнк, по щекам которого тоже текли слезы, обнял дочь. Он держал её крепко и шептал успокаивающие слова, пока ее трясло от рыданий.  
\- Я пойду на экзамен, - через некоторое время произнесла девушка, немного успокоившись. - Я должна. Ради Айртона.  
\- Хорошо, милая, - согласно кивнул Фрэнк. - Удачи на завтрашнем тесте. И я знаю, что Айртон будет приглядывать за тобой.

 

Она едва сдала тест. Выходя из машины, инструктор немного шатался, но этого всё же хватило, чтобы сдать. Айртон бы гордился ей. Он смог сделать то, что, как сказал тогда Деймон, не выйдет.  
Клэр изо всех сил старалась не заплакать, когда получала свои водительские права.  
\- Айртон, это для тебя, - прошептала девушка, глядя на права. Она дрожала, когда сидела в машине после экзамена.  
Она знала, что с ней играет горечь утраты, но она могла поклясться, что слышала голос, сказавший ей: «Ангел мой, поздравляю».  
Клэр так и не поехала в свой маленький тур — она не могла сделать это, зная, что Айртона не будет рядом. Вместо этого девушка поехала домой, чтобы собрать сумку для поездки в Бразилию. Она проплакала весь вечер, глядя на черное платье для похорон.  
Сегодня она должна была праздновать победу. А вместо этого она готовит платье, в котором будет прощаться с другом.

 

Она так и не научилась хорошо водить, несмотря на её стаж. За столько лет она получала немало предложений от гонщиков дать ей пару уроков. От Дэвида и Жака тогда, до Сьюзи и Фелипе сейчас. И Клэр всегда отказывалась.  
У неё был, есть и будет только один учитель. Айртон Сенна. Трехкратный чемпион, легенда Формулы-1. Её друг.


End file.
